The Wonderful World of Disney
by kikoutei-hiryuu
Summary: The YYH team guided by the mysterious VOICE (who is NOT me...just a random sadistic person) journey through the many classic Disney movies turning the movies into their own twisted creations.
1. The beginning

Zennou-Sakusha wrote this with me (I must give her some credit)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Disney, the game Truth or Dare, or  
  
Cat-*pops up* You can stop now.  
  
Me-Oh.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
One fine, sunny afternoon, Yusuke and company were sitting in Kurama's living room. Well, most of them were- Hiei was on a windowsill and Kuwabara was looking for food in the kitchen.  
  
Yusuke-Give it a rest, Kuwabara! You already ate all the food, it's not like food's gonna appear magically in the fridge!  
  
Kuwabara-Yeah, well how do you know that?!  
  
Keiko-I'm bored!  
  
Botan-Me, too!  
  
Keiko-Let's play truth or dare!!!  
  
Everyone-NO!!!  
  
Yusuke-Last time we did that Kurama ended up in a miniskirt...  
  
Botan-Not that I minded *cat anime face.*  
  
Yusuke-...and I ended up on fire!  
  
Keiko-Only because you tried to make Yukina kiss Hiei!  
  
Kurama-Please, let's not go through that again*twitch*  
  
Yukina-Why didn't Hiei want me to kiss him? Does he not like me?"  
  
(A/N: She doesn't know about her being twins in this story.)  
  
Everyone-Ummm...  
  
Kurama- It's not that he doesn't like you...  
  
Keiko- He just...  
  
Shizuru- Doesn't like girls...  
  
Botan-Yeah, and Yusuke was just being a jerk...  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, yeah, but you have to admit, it was pretty funny!!!  
  
Hiei-* stood up, drew his sword, and had it at Yusuke's throat* Would you like to say that again?  
  
Yusuke-*gulp* Uh... n-no...  
  
Hiei- Hn, I thought so  
  
Kurama-*stands up* Why don't we just watch a movie?  
  
Girls-*agree because they don't want any battle in the living room*  
  
Kurama- *walks out of the room to find a video*  
  
Everyone-*silence*  
  
Hiei-Hn. Boom.*eats something*  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama-*came back with two videos* Uh, sorry, but these are the only ones I could find. *sweatdrop* It's either "The World of Disney" or a Britney Spears music video.  
  
Kuwabara-PRETTY DEERS!!!  
  
Everybody-*sweatdrop*  
  
Yusuke- *hit Kuwabara on head* He said Britney Spears, baka, not Pretty Deers.  
  
Kuwabara-No! No! Urameshi! Bambi's so cuuuute! It's eyes are all big and shiny and wuvable! ^^" *Kuwabara hugs himself*  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kuwabara-*gets up* Anyway, I don't need any more girls. I have already found my true love, eh, Yukina? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Hiei-*glareglareglareGLAREGLAREGLARE!!!!!!* *takes out katana and puts it's tip on the back of Kuwabara's neck* Would you like to die?  
  
Kuwabara-NANI??! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *runs to a corner to suck his thumb*  
  
Kurama-*ahem* So I believe this means you want to see the Wonderful World Of Disney?  
  
Kuwabara-*recovers* Right! *punches air*  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama-Does anyone object to seeing this?  
  
Yusuke-Ha, who'd wanna see that stupid wench try to sing...  
  
Yukina-I think Dinsey would be much more safer...  
  
Botan-I think Disney's CUTE!  
  
Shizuru-Really, Kurama. You pick some strange movies. Disney...? We ARE a bit over the age range, you know...  
  
Kurama-*sweatdrop* Weren't you listening?! They were the only ones we had!!  
  
Shizuru-*continues*but it's better than the other movie...  
  
Keiko-I'd prefer the Disney movie, thank you very much...  
  
Kurama-And Hiei? What's your opinion?  
  
Hiei-Hn. I do not care about the baka ningen ginmaku...  
  
Kurama-Yes, well, I am glad our vote seems to be unanimous. *Happy flowers float around him (you, know, the ones that appear when everything's all happy?)*  
  
Hiei-Hn, baka nonki flowers...*jumps around kurama brushing the flowers away*  
  
Kurama-*sweatdrop but still smiling* Hey, leave my happy flowers alone!  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama-Shall I start the movie?  
  
Yusuke-I want my popcorn...  
  
Hiei-And...I WANT MY SWEET SNOW!  
  
Everyone-*anime fall*  
  
Kurama- *put in the tape and pressed play*  
  
All of a sudden there was a blinding flash and after a few seconds, they were no longer in Kurama's living room. Instead they were in front of a red brick road.  
  
Kurama- Uh, where are we?  
  
VOICE FROM SKY- Welcome to the Magical World of Disney. We-  
  
Hiei- WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, SOMEBODY WILL DIE!!!  
  
Yusuke- What kinda mean joke is this?!  
  
VOICE- Ahem, as I was saying... You are now in the Magical World of Disney and you may not leave until I say so! HA!  
  
Botan- And who exactly are you?  
  
VOICE- To you, I am kami-sama.  
  
Kuwabara- Well don't expect us to worship you.  
  
VOICE- Oh, you will in good time, AFTER I have some fun!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
R & R Please! 


	2. Bambie and the Attack of the Mickey Mous...

I DON'T OWN THE FOLLOWING: YYH, The Mickey mouse songs, the I can do anything better than you commercial, Disney, the paper scissors rock game.uh.please tell me if I missed anything!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yukina- *starts to cry* Why are you so mean to us?!  
  
Hiei- *started to go to her*  
  
Kuwabara-*got there first*  
  
Yukina-*sobbed on his shoulder*  
  
Kuwabara-*blush*  
  
Hiei- You... *fists clenched*  
  
Kurama- Ahem... *to VOICE* Please, tell us how we may get out of this place.  
  
VOICE- Follow the reddish brick road!!! *reddish brick road lights up*  
  
Shizuru- IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT WE'RE GONNA OBEY YOUR STUPID RULES-  
  
Kurama- Please, Shizuru! We don't know how powerful this person is, and it may make things worse if we provoke him!  
  
VOICE- *clears throat loudly* Excuse me, but I AM A GIRL!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- *sweatdrop*Eh, sorry...  
  
Hiei-Baka VOICE...*sings* I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN YOU CAN! I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN YOU! *starts to jump around, waving his katana madly*  
  
Kurama-Hiei, have you gone into my kitchen recently?  
  
Hiei-Yes  
  
Kurama-Did you get anything from the refrigerator?  
  
Hiei-Yes  
  
Kurama-Was it sweet snow?  
  
Hiei-Hn. Yes. *chibi hiei glare* What are you implying! *crosses arms* Hn!  
  
Everyone- *bug-eyed at such an outburst*  
  
Kuwabara-Hmmm...I'm sure I've heard of this 'red-brick road' junk...It's just on the tip of my tongue.  
  
Yukina-Oh, Kazuma-kun, I hope you remember!  
  
Kuwabara-Don't worry Yukina-chan *goofy grin* I can do it! I'm a big kid now! I'll remember...  
  
Hiei-*thinks*kun??! chan??!!*yells* Kyah-hah!!!!!!! Ningen baka, you will dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! EHEEHEEHEEHEHehehe...*thrusts katana onto the road, creating a force of wind...*  
  
Botan-HIEI! WAIT!!!  
  
*...which tears up the red brick road, sending Kuwabara flying.*  
  
Keiko- Too late...*bug-eyed*  
  
Hiei-*lands and sets Yukina down (apparently he picked her up to save her from danger)* Hn  
  
Botan-HIEI! WHAT DID YOU DOOOO??!?? YOU MIGHT HAVE ALREADY MADE KAMI-SAMA ANGRY! *continues to rant*  
  
Yusuke-Kami was ri..ie..ie..ie  
  
VOICE-*a-HEM*  
  
Yusuke-Kami-SAMA was right, we aren't far from worshipping her. Look, we're already treating her like a god! Haha..aa...aa...aa...  
  
VOICE-GrrrrrrrRRRRRRRR..  
  
Yusuke-Er, goddess....  
  
Shizuru-So much for following the red brick road...  
  
Yukina-Kazuma! Kazuma-kun? *Hiei twitches* Where ARE you?!  
  
Kuwabara-*still flying* Where HAVE I heard that red brick road stuff...  
  
Keiko- Erm, kami-sama, how are we supposed to know where to go now?  
  
VOICE- That's your problem! Mwaha!  
  
Botan- HIEI, YOU STUPID YOUKAI! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!  
  
Hiei- And I'd do it again too! *cackles evilly*  
  
Keiko- *slaps Hiei*  
  
Hiei- OW!!! *red mark appears on face*  
  
Botan- *hits Hiei with oar*  
  
VOICE- *sweatdrop*  
  
(a/n: I don't know HOW Voice developed a sweatdrop, but this is in the Magical World Of Disney!)  
  
Kuwabara- *still flying around*  
  
Yusuke- *laughing at Hiei*  
  
Kurama- *sweatdrop*  
  
Shizuru- *starts smoking a cigarette*  
  
Yukina- *looks for kuwabara* Kazuma-kun! Where are you?!  
  
*bullets shoot*  
  
*forest appears and little deer and dead deer are seen*  
  
Bambi- Mama.Mama! Mama, Mama, wake up! Mama.please wake up.  
  
Hiei- *sobs* His.his mama's dead.oh, how horrible. *sobs onto kurama's shoulder*  
  
Botan- *appalled at the sight of Hiei and Kurama together*  
  
Keiko, Yusuke, Shizuru- Eh..?  
  
Kurama- *pats Hiei very awkwardly*  
  
Hiei- *still sobbing*  
  
Kuwabara- *still flying*  
  
Yukina- *still looking for her kazuma-kun*  
  
VOICE- *still there* Uh, HELLO?!  
  
*bullets shoot*  
  
Kurama-Gah, the hunters are still here!  
  
Hiei-GGrrrrrrrr! I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em for doing such a crime  
  
Kurama-Ehee....now, now....  
  
Yukina-*gets grabbed by a white rabbit and is pulled into a hole* White Rabbit! Where are you taking me? Eeek!  
  
Kuwabara-*stops flying* Yukina-chan?  
  
Hiei-Ggggrrrrrrrrrr! I will save you!!!!!!! I'm SUPERMAN!*runs into hole*  
  
Kuwabara-*sees this and flies down* No you aren't, Hiei, I'm gonna save her! And I'm the REAL superman!  
  
Shizuru-I think we should all run into the hole too...  
  
Everyone else-Why?  
  
Shizuru-Look  
  
*Bambi grew up now and looks mad, not to mention the fire behind him*  
  
Everyone-EAGH! *runs into hole*  
  
Keiko-Hey, I just thought of something....  
  
Everyone-Hm?  
  
Keiko-How can we all fit in this little rabbit hole???  
  
Botan-Good question...  
  
Keiko-I'm bored.  
  
Botan-How about a lovely game of truth or dare??!  
  
Shizuru-Dummy, there's no room...  
  
Boton-Then what about a jolly good game of Paper, Scissors, Rock?  
  
Yusuke-Oh! I haven't played that stupid game in a long time!  
  
Kurama-*thinks*...And I'll have to put up with all of them until Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei return...  
  
Shizuru-Haha! My rock smashes your two scissors! I win aga.....in............AAAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!!  
  
Everyone-*falling*  
  
Everyone- *landing on soft grass*  
  
Yusuke- Uh, where are we?  
  
VOICE- You have arrived in the magical world of Mickey and Minnie Mouse.  
  
Hiei- MOUSE? I WANNA PLAY WITH THE MOUSE!  
  
Mickey- Hi everybody!  
  
Minnie- Hi!  
  
Everyone else- *gawk*  
  
Donald Duck- Sheesh, why are you looking at us like that?  
  
Kuwabara- A talking duck, how cute!!!  
  
Yukina, Keiko, Botan- Awww....  
  
Shizuru- **** ducks.  
  
Yusuke- Mice? EEK!!!! I HATE MICE!!!  
  
Hiei- *jumps around*  
  
*Little Kids pop up from nowhere following Mickey Mouse*  
  
Yusuke-Yeargh! Kids! Those little demons...  
  
Hiei-*glareglare* *points katana at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke-Eep!  
  
Little Kids-Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C! K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E!  
  
Hiei-What are they SINGING?!  
  
Kuwabara-Hey! It's THE SONG!!!  
  
Little Kids & Kuwabara-Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! You're as welcome as can be!  
  
Everyone-*TwitchTwitch*  
  
Hiei-Hn...*starts to listen to the song*  
  
Little Kids-M-I-C! K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E!  
  
Hiei-*starts to hum and bounce to the rhythm*  
  
Yusuke-*in a corner covering his ears* Ooo...The horrid Mickey Mouse song....*sucks his thumb* Mommy...  
  
Botan-It's not horrid, it's that cute song from the Mickey Mouse Club! YEAH! GO MICKEY!  
  
Mickey Mouse-*singing*Mickey Mouse!  
  
Donald Duck-*singing*Donald Duck!  
  
Kurama-*whispers to everyone* Lets try and sneak out...  
  
Kuwabara & Mickey Mouse-*singing*Mickey Mouse!  
  
Donald Duck-*singing*Donald Duck!  
  
Little Kids and Kuwabara-*encircle around the yyh group so there would be no escape* Forever let us hold our banners high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C! K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E!  
  
Kurama-Not good, we're trapped!  
  
Shizuru-KUWABARA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SING!!!  
  
Yukina-Aw, I think it's cute!  
  
Hiei-Cute??! Baka Mouse...! *slams katana onto the ground doing the wind thingy again*  
  
Little Kids & Mickey Mouse Crew(MMC)-*dodge*  
  
kuwabara-*Eeee! I'm Flying!*  
  
Yukina-Oh, dear. Hiei, I don't think you should have hit so hard...  
  
Hiei-*grumble*  
  
Yusuke-Mickey Mouse must DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *had a bad childhood experience* SPIRIT GUN!!!*destroys MMC and the Little Kids.and everything else in it's path*  
  
Shizuru-*sings* Mickey Mouse is dead.Got kicked in the head...*lalalalala*  
  
Yusuke-*joins in* Cuz Mickey Mouse is dead.They shot him through the head...  
  
Everyone-*Sweatdrop*  
  
Keiko-Sheesh, you two are so mean...  
  
Kurama-So what are we going to do now. You blew the whole landscape away, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke-IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
Hiei-Hn *pokes at ground with katana*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since most YYH stories were about Hiei and Kurama, I wanted Yusuke to shine!  
  
Yusuke-YEAH!  
  
Me-*hits him*  
  
Yusuke-*is unconcious* 


	3. GASP Kuwabara's Animal counterpart!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I think you don't either.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
VOICE- BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA  
  
Botan- Kami-sama, what are you saying?  
  
VOICE- Uhhhhh....*sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama- Maybe we should try to get out of here...  
  
Keiko- I agree!  
  
Kuwabara- Don't worry, Yukina, I'll save you!!!  
  
Yukina- Oh, you're so brave!  
  
Hiei- Grrrrrr....  
  
Yusuke- *sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone-*starts walking and see a coffin surrounded by 7 dwarfs*  
  
Dwarf1- We need someone to kiss her.  
  
Dwarf2- A prince, perhaps.  
  
Dwarf3- *reads from manual titled "sleeping princesses and frogs- what to do!"* Hmmm... either a handsome prince or a fire youkai....  
  
everyone- *look at Hiei*  
  
Hiei-What...Hn....*breaks out crying* Bwaa! Everyone picks on me! Wah!  
  
Everyone-*thinks*Woah, Hiei's crying!  
  
Kurama-*pats Hiei on head awkwardly* Now, now...Hiei, it'll be very quick, just a peck...  
  
Hiei-*back to normal self* Hn. Who even cares about the baka ningen girl. It's her fault she died. I am not doing it. Hn. That's my final decision. Hn.  
  
Yusuke-He does have a point, who cares about some dead chick...  
  
Keiko-*slaps Yusuke* Yusuke you big jerk! You're so mean! First Mickey and now this...  
  
Yusuke-*runs in corner* Ugh...don't...say...his...name...  
  
Botan-Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse...  
  
Yusuke-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Bambi (fawn)-*walks in* Why isn't she awake? What happened?! *walks over to coffin and cries* Wake UP!!  
  
Shizuru-When'd the little guy shrink back to normal? This is freaky...  
  
Hiei-*sobs* The poor thing...*sniffs* I'll do it!  
  
Kuwabara-Do what...?  
  
Hiei-K...K...*breathes*...Ki...ki...ki...kikiki...*gasps*...Ki....ss...ki- ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki...  
  
Shizuru-Spit it out already...  
  
Hiei-Ki...ss...h...h...*Breathes several times*...h...her........Hn!  
  
Botan-*pulls out video camera* Ready when you are!  
  
Hiei-*evil and crazed* I suggest you put that away if you don't want to die.  
  
Botan-Spoilsport!  
  
Bambi-Wah-hah! Boo-hoo!  
  
Hiei-*walks over to coffin*  
  
Botan-Isn't this just so exciting?!  
  
Keiko-I feel so proud for him!  
  
Shizuru-It's not that big of a deal...  
  
Hiei-*thinks*Why and I doing this?  
  
Yukina-Do you think this is his first time?  
  
Yusuke-Why is he opening his mouth?  
  
Everyone-*HUH??!*  
  
Kurama-...Uh-oh! *pulls Hiei away* DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BITE OFF HER NOSE EVER AGAIN! *slaps Hiei*  
  
Dwarves-*mortified*  
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
Yukina- Hiei, please just get it over with!!!  
  
Kuwabara- Hawhawhaw, shrimps gotta kiss the dead girl!  
  
Hiei- Fine, I'll do it for Yukina. AND DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP! -*hits kuwabara on the head.*  
  
kuwabara- *faints*  
  
Keiko, Yusuke, Botan, Shizuru- *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei- *bends over to kiss dead girl*  
  
tarzan- *tarzan yell* I'll save you, dead girl!  
  
everybody- O.O;;;;  
  
Tarzan- *swings from vine and grabs dead girl in his arms*  
  
dead girl- *moans*  
  
tarzan- WAH! SHE'S NOT DEAD! *drops her and runs off screaming like a girl*  
  
Jane (from tarzan movie)- Oh, hello. Have you seen Tarzan?  
  
dwarfs- *point in tarzan's direction*  
  
Jane- Thank you oh so much! *walks off*  
  
Kuwabara- *face is screwed up, he is trying to think*  
  
Yukina- What is wrong with Kuwa-kun? Is he sick?  
  
Yusuke, Shizuru- *laughs*  
  
Keiko- *slaps yusuke*  
  
Kurama, Botan- Uh... *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei- *climbs a tree*  
  
dwarves- o.o  
  
dwarf1- is that fire youkai gonna kiss her or not?!  
  
Shizuru-Weren't you little dudes watching??! She walked off!  
  
Dwarves-Oh *follow her*  
  
Hiei-Hn... pulls out bluebell ice cream tub*  
  
Kurama-oh, dear...just when I thought it was wearing down...  
  
Hiei-*jumps from tree branch to tree branch*  
  
Kurama-We must follow him! He might do something horrible on that sugar high!  
  
Hiei-*hits random jungle animals*  
  
Keiko-He's so mean!  
  
Boton-Wait'll I get my hands on him!  
  
Shizuru-I.like.monkeys..nobody.touches.my MONKEYS.!  
  
Yukina-Poor animals  
  
All girls except for Yukina-Let's Go after Him!!!!  
  
Yukina-*dragged along* Eeh?  
  
Kuwabara-*chasing* You scardey cat! Eek! I offended cats! *bows to floor* I am sooooo sorry Cat God!!!!!!  
  
VOICE-*pops up (a/n: I don't know how.) and thinks* Hmpf..bows down to a cat god and not me.  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrop, looks around for Hiei, and chases after him*  
  
Hiei-Hello monkey? Do you like sweet snow too? Well, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! AND NIETHER CAN YOU, BEETLE! RAR!  
  
Yusuke-*eyes pop out* Meep *falls from tree (a/n: when'd he get into a tree?)*  
  
Keiko-Eek! Yusuke! *runs over to help*  
  
Yusuke-*asleep*  
  
Keiko-Yusuke! Are you okay? Talk to me! No! Yusuke...!  
  
Yusuke-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Keiko-*sweatdrop* Oh, you jerk, Yusuke! *slaps him*  
  
yusuke- OW! *is awake*  
  
Keiko- Oh good, you're awake!  
  
Hiei- *runs away*  
  
everybody- *follows*  
  
Hiei- *fakes a left and then turns right*  
  
everybody - *still going the other way*  
  
Hiei- *laughs maniacally* MWAHAHAHA! NOW NOBODY CAN TAKE MY SWEET SNOW AWAY! *eats more sweet snow*  
  
everybody- *is hopelessly lost*  
  
Hiei-Hn...*goes boom*  
  
Guys-*covered with soot*  
  
Kuwabara-What was that!!!  
  
Yusuke-&@$*!!!  
  
Kurama-My hair!  
  
Girls-*somehow managed to stay clean*  
  
Shizuru-Where'd Hiei go?  
  
Botan-He blew up?  
  
Keiko-Eww...  
  
Yukina-That boom came from the way we came...  
  
*laughter in the distance*  
  
Kurama-What...! There appears to be other people here!  
  
Dwarf-Hey, aren't we people?!  
  
Yusuke-You're still here?? Go away!  
  
Hiei-*of far in the distance* BAKA CLOWN!  
  
Yukina-Was that...  
  
Kurama-...Hiei? Apparently so...  
  
Everyone-*walked toward Hiei's scream and into circus*  
  
Kuwabara-A circus...*thinks*circus=cotton candy...*yells*COTTON CANDY!! *runs away*  
  
Yukina-Kazuma-kun! Wait for meeeeeee...! *runs after him*  
  
Kurama-If Hiei's here...*thinks*Hiei+cotton candy=no good *calls after Kuwabara*Hold on! I must follow you!  
  
Yusuke-Well, Keiko, shall we follow?  
  
Keiko-I shall follow and you shall lay down on the floor like a the bug you are! I still don't forgive you for playing that prank on me!  
  
Yusuke-It wasn't a prank...  
  
*Keiko slaps him and Botan, Shizuru, & Keiko follow the others*  
  
Yusuke-Urk *gets up and follows them*  
  
Hiei-*wide eyes* Ooooh....HA! *swipe* HA! *swipe* Hn...*watching flying elephant in a tent* It resembles someone I know...*leaves room*  
  
Kuwabara-Where's the candy...Where's the food...  
  
Yukina-Kazuma! Where are you going?!  
  
Botan-3 tickets please!  
  
Yusuke-What about me....!?  
  
Kurama-*still looking for Hiei* *taps person on the shoulder* Excuse me, but have you seen a short guy wearing all black with a katana?  
  
Person-*falls over*  
  
Kurama-...it *twitch* was...cardboard...*twitch*...What a creepy place...  
  
Hiei-*sees cotton candy machine* Hn...? *sticks head in*  
  
Kuwabara-Ooh! Lookie! COTTON CANDY!!! *sees Hiei* Um...Hiei???  
  
Hiei-*stands up* *cotton candy wrapped around hair*  
  
Kuwabara-Ha! Nice hair-do!! HARHARHAR!  
  
Hiei-AHHH! NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE KUWABARA'S ANIMAL COUNTERPART!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Kuwabara-*eats candy and stares*  
  
Hiei-*finds flying elephant* Kuwabara's demon half, prepare to DIE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei-Grrrrrrr...get this cotton candy off of me!  
  
Me- no  
  
zennou-sakusha- R & R PLZ! 


	4. Let's split up, gang!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story. I bet you knew that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody else- *are watching*  
  
Hiei- *is jumping up and down, trying to kill the elephant*  
  
Elephant- *is scared* WAH! I'm Dumbo, the flying elephant! DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Hiei- *jumps up and down even more*  
  
Yukina- *goes to get Kuwabara* Kazuma!  
  
Kuwabara- *is watching Hiei*  
  
Keiko, Shizuru, Botan- *are watching Hiei from their seats*  
  
Yusuke- *sneaks in and sits beside Keiko*  
  
Keiko- Hmph! *ignores Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke- *doesn't notice because he's too busy watching Hiei*  
  
Kurama- *is chasing Hiei around, trying to stop him*  
  
Dumbo- *flies away* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Hiei- Darn! The evil Kuwabara double triumphed! *to Dumbo* YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON THE WAR!!!!  
  
Everyone- O.o  
  
Hiei-*eats more cotton candy from his hair* Hn...Heh...  
  
Kurama-*sees Hiei and runs toward him* No! Stop! You'll have so much energy you'll explode!  
  
Group in stands-*watch scene in front of them in amazement*  
  
Hiei-*suddenly starts to fly*Bwahahaha! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *explodes*  
  
Kurama-*yells as he is flying away* I WARNED YOUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Everyone-*is blown far, far away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei-*lands softly* Hn. *eats more cotton candy*  
  
Botan-*falls out of no where and into a tree*  
  
Hiei-Mine, MINE! My tree! *throws unconscious Botan onto ground and hops into tree* Hn! *goes to sleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuru-*thinks* Argh...what'd that little guy do?! *opens eyes* *sees red* Huh, am I dying or what? *gets up* *still sees red* I don't feel like I'm dead... $*&@ Hiei...  
  
Kurama-*muffled* It would be nice if you got off my back, Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru-Ah! Sorry...*gets off Kurama* The little guy packs quite a punch, huh?  
  
Kurama-*smiles* I hope the others are okay...where do you suppose we have landed?  
  
Shizuru-Maybe Kami-sama knows *lifts her head up to the sky* Hey Kami-sama! D'ya reckon you could tell us where we are?  
  
*silence*  
  
Kurama-Let me try...  
  
Shizuru-Ya think Kami-sama's gonna listen to you?  
  
Kurama-Kami-sama? Would you please tell us where we are?!  
  
Crickets-*chirp*  
  
Shizuru-Let's wander around.  
  
Kurama-Er, okay...  
  
*soon come to a waterfall*  
  
Shizuru-*stretches her arms* Ah...don't you just love that mist spraying in your face, the cool air blowing through your hair, and the pounding sound as the water crashes into the rocks below...  
  
Kurama-*sigh*  
  
*fox yips*  
  
Kurama-What was that?!  
  
*both look up*  
  
Shizuru-It...it's a fox...and...a BEAR!  
  
*a fox was on a log outstretched over the waterfall and the bear was coming closer to the fox*  
  
Kurama-Hold on! I will save you fox! *takes out Rose Whip*  
  
Dog-Tod! Hold on!  
  
Fox a.k.a. Tod-Hurry Copper!  
  
Dog a.k.a. Copper-*starts to run towards bear*  
  
Kurama-*picks up Copper* You'll kill your self like that. Let me help him.  
  
Copper-Ooh!  
  
Kurama-For your evil deeds, you shall be punished!!!!! *slices bear*  
  
Tod-*whimpers and runs to Copper*  
  
Kurama-Run, little fox! Run! There are many more dangers around us!!!!! *jumps down to Shizuru*  
  
Shizuru-What a strange battle cry...  
  
Kurama-I picked it up from Sailor Moon! *happy flowers appear*  
  
Shizuru-...Hiei's right. Your happy flowers are creepy...*brushes them away*  
  
Kurama-How many times do I have to tell you people to leave them alone?!  
  
Shizuru-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama-I want to follow the fox. I want to make sure it's safe!  
  
Shizuru-Uh...sure. There's nothing better to do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko- *lands on a bush* Ow...  
  
Someone- Yukina? Is that you?! DON'T WORRY; YOUR LOVE IS HERE!  
  
Keiko- Yusuke? Is that you? *sees Kuwabara* Oh, it's just you.  
  
Kuwabara- Where's Yukina?  
  
Keiko- I don't know and I DON'T CARE! WHERE'S YUSUKE???!!!  
  
Kuwabara- Uh, I dunno...  
  
Keiko- *stands up and looks around* *sees they are beside a bridge* Hmmm... Maybe we should go look for them...  
  
VOICE- Heeheehee... I wouldn't do that if I were you...  
  
Keiko- AND WHY NOT?!  
  
VOICE- Well, Yukina and Yusuke dumped both of you and ran off with each other!  
  
Kuwabara- WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *sits down, rocks back and forth, and sucks his thumb* Not my Yukina...  
  
Keiko- *slaps Kuwabara* GET UP YOU BIG BABY! Hmph, if they left us, then we are going to leave them!  
  
Kuwabara- Huh?  
  
Keiko- Just pretend we're boyfriend/girlfriend, they'll get jealous, and we'll have them crawling back!  
  
Kuwabara- Ew... I don't want to be your boyfriend! And I don't think I should cheat on Yukina either!  
  
Keiko- YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EITHER! AND YUKINA IS OFF CHEATING WITH MY BOYFRIEND, SO YOU WOULDN'T BE CHEATING ON HER! Besides, we don't have to act like a couple NOW, just around Yusuke and Yukina!  
  
Kuwabara- I dunno, it still feels wrong...  
  
Keiko- DO YOU WANT YUKINA BACK OR NOT????!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara- I guess so...  
  
VOICE- Well, I guess my work here is done! *goes off into the world of VOICES*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke- *lands in a tree*  
  
Yukina- *lands on something soft* *sees that it is a panda* Oh, hello there panda!  
  
Panda- *eats bamboo*  
  
Yusuke- *hops down muttering* For a little guy, he sure is powerful...  
  
Yukina- *sees Yusuke* Oh, hi Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke- Hey Yukina! I wonder where Keiko is. *looks around*  
  
Yukina- I wonder if Kazuma is okay. I hope he is.  
  
Yusuke- *hears noise coming from the west* Hey, sounds like there's a party going on!  
  
Yukina- Should we stay here and wait for the others?  
  
Yusuke- No way! Let's go see what's happening! Maybe there'll be BEER!  
  
Yukina- But what about everyone else?  
  
Yusuke- Um... *really wants beer* *thinking of an excuse* Well, if we go to the party, they might be there!  
  
Yukina- *perks up* Really? Do you think Kazuma will be there?  
  
Yusuke- Sure... *doubts it* *grabs Yukina by the hand and starts walking towards the noise*  
  
Yukina- *follows willingly* I'm still not so sure of this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan-Ooh...my back...arg...where am I...*sees sleeping Hiei* oh hi, Hiei! Rise and Shi-ine! *singsong voice*  
  
Hiei-*rubs eyes* Huuuuuuuuuh...*sugar high has worn off*  
  
Botan-Smile Hiei! Today's a new day! *pulls the corners of Hiei's mouth up*  
  
Hiei-At goo oo gink ur ooing o-an?!  
  
Botan-Oh? I'm sorry Hiei! What did you say? *lets go of Hiei's mouth*  
  
Hiei-What was that for?!  
  
Botan-You should smile every day! It's good for your health!  
  
Hiei-I don't need anyone telling me how to stay healthy. I've done fine by myself.  
  
Botan-Grumpy now, are we?! Lets get that cotton candy out of your hair now...  
  
Hiei-My hair? *puts hand up to hair and feels cotton candy* Is this what this cloud-like substance is? Well, I idon't/i need you to wash my hair for me.  
  
Botan-Spoilsport, ne? *makes oar pop up* Okay, then...*flies off*  
  
Hiei-Good riddance...*jumps in tree and goes to sleep*  
  
A bit later...  
  
Botan-*pours bucket of water on sleeping Hiei's head* Peek-a-boo! I see you!  
  
Hiei-Wag! Is there something wrong with you?  
  
Botan-*points at Hiei's head* At least I got the cotton candy off your head!  
  
Hiei-Where'd you get the bucket?  
  
Botan-It fell from the sky!  
  
Hiei-Hn. iBEEP Kami-sama.../i  
  
Botan-Come on, Hiei! *grabs Hiei and puts him on oar* While I was looking for a river, I found these gigantic boulders with hundreds of animals surrounding it! Let's go see what's happening!  
  
Hiei-*too shocked to say anything*  
  
Botan-It's a long way there. Let's sing a song to pass the time! John Jacob Jingleheimer Shmidt! That's my name too!  
  
Hiei-Your name is Botan. Not whatever you said. Botan-It's a song, Hiei! Boy, you need to get out more!  
  
Hiei-I spend most of my time out doors. What do you mean I don't get out much?!  
  
Botan-It's a figure of speech, silly! John Jacob Jingleheimer Shmidt! That's my name toooooooo! Whenever we go out, the people always shout, "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Shmidt"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S. Is the fox's name 'Tod' or 'Todd' ? 


	5. CRIIIKEEE!

Disclaimer-Ooooooooh...I'm too tired to write a disclaimer. Barely anyone reads it anyway...And I've already said it 4 times....You should know by now that I DO NOT OWN YYH OR DISNEY!  
  
The Wonderful World of Disney  
  
Chapter 5: CRIII-KEEE!  
  
Keiko-Now...Where are we...  
  
Kuwabara-Uh...Hmmm...Everything looks old and all...*looks up at sky* It's night. This is creepy...*shudders*  
  
Keiko-YUSUKE! YUSUKE! WHERE ARE YOU! *looks down alley* YUSUKE!!!!!  
  
Random person [Let's call him Joe]-*opens window from building* Hey lady! Now you don't go around screaming in some other language in the middle of the night! [Keiko was yelling in Japanese]  
  
Keiko-Oh! *speaks in English* Uh...SIR? DO-YOU-KNOW-WHERE-WE-ARE?  
  
Joe-Now what's that supposed to mean? It's 1947 in Paris, France!  
  
Keiko-Really?! Then...wait...WHY-ARE-YOU-SPEAKING-ENGLISH-THEN, SIR?  
  
Joe-Oh-o! You didn't know? It's the latest thing!  
  
Keiko-Erm...okay....THANK-YOU-MISTER!  
  
Joe-Hrm...! Now don't you dare wake me up with that horrid screaming again! *slams window closed*  
  
Keiko-What...a pleasant conversation...  
  
Kuwabara-DID YOU-  
  
Keiko-*covers Kuwabara's mouth with hand* Quiet, we don't want to wake anyone else up! Whisper this time...  
  
Kuwabara-*is now whispering* Okay...did ya hear that guy?! It's 1947! It's back in time! Oh no! What if...we through the Cloak of Death?!  
  
Keiko-Kuwabara....We've been sucked into a movie, sang (or at least you did) with Mickey Mouse, and many other unbelievable things no one else will probably ever experience in there whole life...and you're scared of encountering Shishiwakamaru...?  
  
Kuwabara-Yeah...*covers head with arms and crouches down*...I don't like him...  
  
Keiko-*sigh* You're a real scaredy cat, y'know?  
  
Kuwabara-Hey, thanks! I always knew I took after a cat!  
  
Keiko-*hits head on wall*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke-We're almost there...! *thinks* Ooooh! I can't wait for the beer!  
  
Yukina-What are they...?  
  
Yusuke-What are what? Oof! *hits head on tree*  
  
Yukina-I...I can see through the people having a party!  
  
Yusuke-*gets up* Wha...?  
  
Ghosties-*are dancing under gazebo*  
  
Yukina-Oh, wow! Maybe they know a way out of here! Maybe they know about Botan and Koenma and all! Isn't that great, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke-Erm...yeah, I guess...*really wanted beer*  
  
Yukina and Yusuke-*run up to gazebo* KONICHIWA!  
  
Ghosties-Ni Hao!  
  
Yusuke-...What...the...&*%$...*sweatdrop*  
  
Yukina-They...they speak...Chinese? And...*hits Yusuke on head* YOU SHOULDN'T SAY SUCH DIRTY THINGS YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke-*bugeyed* Ow...that hurt...are you taking lessons from Hiei...?  
  
Ghosties-*stare and stare*  
  
*silence*  
  
Wind-*whoosh*  
  
Crickets-*chirp*  
  
One cricket in particular-CHIRPETY CHIRP CHIRP!  
  
Girl- Cri-Kee! Cri-Kee! Where have you run off to again?  
  
Little Red Dragon Thingy (LRDT)- Yeah, Cri-Kee, you pesky little cricket, you get yourself over here!  
  
Yusuke-...What...the...&*%$...*sweatdrop*  
  
Yukina-*hits Yusuke with teapot*  
  
Girl-Hello, I am Mulan. Have you seen a cricket anywhere?  
  
Yusuke-I've heard one...  
  
Cricket-CRIIIII-KEEEE!  
  
Mulan- Cri-Kee! Don't run off like that ever again!  
  
LRDT-Oooh suuuuuuuure! Just forget me, why don't cha!  
  
Mulan-Oh, Mushu! I've been talking to you all day!  
  
Mushu-Yeah, you've been talking to me all day because we were looking for that lucky cricket of yours all day!  
  
Mulan-*walks away*  
  
Mushu-*points at Yukina and Yusuke* Hey. Who you?  
  
Yusuke-*points finger at self*...M..Me...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko-You're coming...*grunt*...whether...*huff*you...*puff*like it...*moan*or not...*groan*!  
  
Kuwabara-Nooooooooo! You can't take me there! I'll never goooooooooo! *grabs old-fashioned street lamp*  
  
Keiko-You ARE coming! *pulls Kuwabara's ear*  
  
Kuwabara-Nooooooooooo! *street lamp breaks*  
  
Keiko-KUWABARA! *slaps Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara-Hey, what was that for...? Huh?!  
  
Keiko-YOU BIG JERK! How can you be scared of a big old mansion?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!  
  
Kuwabara-I...but...I feel a strong presence coming out of that house. It's seeping with a strong and dangerous aura...I...  
  
Keiko-Really? *is getting scared*  
  
Kuwabara-But...but...I GOTTA PROTECT YA! FOR URAMESHI'S SAKE!  
  
Keiko-Eeeeeeeeeeeeh...?  
  
Kuwabara-*grabs Keiko* C'mon! Let's beat up that old guy in the house!  
  
Keiko-Noooooo! I don't wanna goooo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan-JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SHMIDT! THA'S MY NAME TOO! WHENEV'R WE GO OUT, THE PEOPLE AWWAYS SHOUT, "THERE GOES JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SHMIDT!" DA DA DA DA DA da da...*cough hack*  
  
Hiei-If your voice is sore, you should stop singing. Botan no baka...  
  
Botan-Hey! Don't call me *cough* stupid. It makes the trip a lot shorter when you sing!!! Didn't you know that?!  
  
Hiei-Hn...It's made it longer for me...  
  
Botan-If we weren't sitting on my oar, I'd hit you with it!!  
  
Hiei-I guess I'm supposed to consider myself lucky...  
  
Botan-Um...yeah...I guess....JOHN JACON JINGLEHEIMER SHMIDT! THAT'S MY NAME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hiei-*waits until two more verses* How long is this trip supposed to be, anyhow?  
  
Botan-Ooooh! We're almost there!!  
  
*a big rock-form approaches in the clearing*  
  
Botan-Ah-HAH! Here we are!  
  
Hiei-Thank kami-sama...  
  
VOICE-Oh, you're very welcome Hiei.  
  
Hiei-I wasn't talking to you.  
  
VOICE-Oh! Ya wanna fight? Huh? HUUUUUUUUUUUUH?  
  
Hiei-Hn. Kami-sama no baka...  
  
VOICE-Ah. Ah! AAAAAAAH!  
  
Botan-Yes? Is there something you want to say?  
  
VOICE-No one...I repeat...NO ONE insults me!  
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
VOICE-YOU WON'T LIVE TO REGRET THIS!!!!  
  
Hiei-Wha...?  
  
Botan-Hiei, you should watch what you say.  
  
Hiei-Hn...I don't care.  
  
Botan-Well!....Heeeeey! It's KARMA! You kept saying all that bad stuff to Kuwabara and other people, now you are getting your punishment! Needless to say, our lives are really in the hands of kami-sama. Hiei, you can't protect yourself in this messed up world...not like you usually do...Eeks! Hiei! Although in my opinion, the Reikai Tantei and Koenma and I might be much more happier without you [although I can't say that about your fan girls], they'd lose a LOT more battles!!! Oh, Hiei! I don't want you to die!  
  
Hiei-Hn. Nice speech. Might win some awards..*turns toward Botan* Botan, I don't really care about the welfare of others or about my own life.  
  
Botan-But....insulting kami-sama is like suicide!!! You have so much to live for!!!  
  
Hiei-Go tell someone who cares.  
  
Botan-Oh, okay. Where do you want me to drop you off??  
  
Hiei-No! I didn't REALLY mean it...  
  
Botan-Ooooooh?! Wanted me to stay longer? Oh! Hiei! I never knew! *hugs Hiei's arm*  
  
Hiei-Rrrrrg! Botan! What has gotten into you. Are you high on something?!  
  
Botan-*stops hugging* *pulls out sharpie marker* Sharpie Marker  
  
Hiei-What...?  
  
Botan-I'm high on Sharpie Marker.  
  
Hiei-Nice to know...  
  
Botan-Hey! Wanna try some?! *waves Sharpie Marker under Hiei's nose*  
  
Hiei-Did Yusuke do this to you? Ak, I'm getting off this crazy flying oar *jumps down*  
  
Botan-Nooooooooo! Hiei! Why did you jump! It's a long way down! You're gonna kill yourself! What about Yukina?! You never told her!  
  
Hiei-*taps Botan on the shoulder* You can stop screaming now...  
  
Botan-Yaaaaaaaaah! It's Hiei's ghost!!! I suppose I'm supposed to take you to Koemna to see what to do to you now...  
  
Hiei-*sighs* Botan no baka. The oar's only a foot off the ground.  
  
Botan-Ya gotta point there...so you're not dead?  
  
Hiei-No.  
  
Botan-You sure? You didn't trip over a root or something...  
  
Hiei-No, Botan no Baka.  
  
Botan-Ah. Bingo! Now, I want to show you that rock place with all the animals! *pulls Hiei*  
  
Hiei-I believe I can walk myself.  
  
Botan-I just didn't want you to run away, y'know?  
  
Hiei-Hn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh. R & R!! 


	6. It's Just A Fox

Disclaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaimer: I doooooooooooooooon't ooooooooooooooown iiiiiiiiiiiiit...  
  
The Wonderful World of Disney  
  
Chapter 6: It's Just A Fox  
  
Shizuru-Kurama, you've been stalking this fox for an hour, when are we going to look for the others.  
  
Kurama-Shh...hold on...I have observed that it is growing rapidly. It's almost an adult! Ah, wait..it spotted something...  
  
Shizuru-Where's a video game when you need it...  
  
Kurama-Ahh!!!  
  
Shizuru-Hm?  
  
Kurama-Todd...he's spotted another fox..  
  
Shizuru-Oh? Are they fighting over their territory?  
  
Kurama-No...  
  
Shizuru- *leans against a tree* Then what's the point of mentioning it. So far, the fox has seen a bird, two cows, five dogs, thirteen blueberry pies sitting out in the window, and fifteen yards with the laundry hanging out to dry. What's so important about a fox?  
  
Kurama-...*blink blink* you were actually keeping track?  
  
Shizuru-What ELSE is there to do? So? What's so important about a passing fox? It's JUST a FOX Kurama...  
  
Kurama-...  
  
Shizuru-*glance* ?  
  
Kurama-*blushes* It's female...  
  
Shizuru-Oh, KURAMA! What's up with you?! Found true love, huh? Took you long enough with all those fangirls...but...A DIFFERENT SPECIES?!?! That's going a bit too far...*glance* Plus...I think you've got competition...*smirk*  
  
Todd- So, sweet thing..? How about a walk through the woods...there's a beautiful place I've got to show you....of course...it doesn't even COMPARE to your beauty, Vixie...  
  
Vixie-Oh, you know I get all nervous when someone comments on my looks...  
  
Todd-You can't avoid that, fox. So...will you join me or what?  
  
Vixie-You know I can't say no...  
  
Todd-Then....this way...  
  
Kurama-...You know...all of a sudden...I don't like that Kitsune anymore...  
  
Shizuru-...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*at the back door of the mansion*  
  
Kuwabara-All right...this is it...  
  
Keiko-Noo....I don't wanna go....  
  
Kuwabara-*frazzled* Buh...But it I leave you here, then you might get hurt by that presence! The only weapon you have is your hands and your frying pan...oh...uh, by the way...where do you keep that frying pan?  
  
Keiko-In my pocket.  
  
Kuwabara-?????  
  
Keiko-*doesn't want Kuwabara to think too much until his brain explodes* It's a Magical Anime Frying Pan.  
  
Kuwabara-???????  
  
Keiko-It's one of the many Magical Anime Items that comes along with being in an anime/manga.  
  
VOICE-Nice commercial...  
  
Keiko-Ahh! Sorry Kami-sama! I shan't do it again! *sob*  
  
Kuwabara-Keiko! Are you ok?  
  
VOICE-Ah...at least SOME people know how to respect others....unlike a certain SOMEONE I know...*somehow walks off*  
  
Keiko and Kuwabara-????  
  
*door of back mansion opens* *door squeaks*  
  
Person coming out of door-Oh, dear, dear....oh, *looks at covered basket* shhhh.....shhhh...quiet...stop meowing!  
  
Kuwabara-*thinks* Meowing=KITTIES! *big grin*  
  
Keiko-Oh....Kuwabara...don't do anything, or he'll see us!  
  
Kuwabara- *grins*  
  
Person-Oh...hohoho! Now don't make a sound, kitties...you're my ticket to big bucks! Now that her fortune will no longer go to you cats, her fortune's going to go all to me! Now, onto the motorcycle...time to get rid of you annoying felines...  
  
Kuwabara-*grin changes to frown* *spirit sword appears* I always knew the butler always did it...even though Yusuke said that there was no butler in the game Clue...  
  
Keiko-Ulp...Kuwabara...  
  
Person-Uh...who...who's there?  
  
Kuwabara-ME! *destroys motorcycle*  
  
Butler-Aaaugh! Black magic! You witch! *tries to run away*  
  
Butler-Sorry, sir, just DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Kuwabara-These cats belong to the lady inside, right?  
  
Butler-Yes  
  
Kuwabara-What're their names?  
  
Butler-Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, & Marie...and, by the way...I'm Edgar...  
  
Kuwabara-Edgar...huh? Yeah, that makes sense...your head's shaped like an egg..  
  
Edgar-*mumbles*  
  
Kuwabara-Awright...We're gonna march straight into that house and apologize to your boss, right, Mr. Edgar?  
  
Edgar-We are?  
  
Keiko-We are?  
  
Kuwabara-*grabs edgar and Keiko and holds basket of kittens in mouth* Offu du dur kuku.  
  
Keiko-???  
  
Kuwabara-*indicates to door with head*  
  
Keiko-Oh...*opens door*  
  
*all go up to Madame's bedroom*  
  
Kuwabara-*puts it on Madame's bed*  
  
Madame-*wakes up* *screams* Augh! Demons!  
  
Kuwabara-Actually, I'm a human, but I have two friends...uh...I don't know if you'd call Hiei a friend, but I know two demons. Hey lady, this guy's had experience. Trust me, the only one close to being a demon is the butler here, Edgar.  
  
Madame-*still screaming* What strange clothing! And the face, it is so much uglier than I imagined! I must have died...  
  
Keiko-Uh...let's just go...  
  
Kuwabara-...I want a kitty.  
  
Keiko-But...if you take one of the lady's kitties, she'll be sad..*points to lady, who is now petting all the cats*  
  
Kuwabara-...Oh, okay...  
  
*both walk outside*  
  
Keiko-...It's raining...*sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan-If you're happy and ya know it clap your hands...*clap clap*  
  
Hiei-The &$@# ?!  
  
Botan-I'm happy! Can you tell?....oh, and language, Hiei, you know...  
  
Hiei-Hn..  
  
Botan-I'm happy cause you said you wouldn't run away!  
  
Hiei-Hn...  
  
~~~---Botan-Waaaaaait! Don't cut us off yet!  
  
Hiei-???  
  
Botan-We had such a short section, though!  
  
Hiei-Hn, let the authoress end it when she wants to. *thinks* Then I can get a break from this baka  
  
Botan-Oh...oh fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko-We have to find shelter! My dress! It's getting so SOAKED! Oh, I'm ruined!  
  
Kuwabara-Uh...one of these old buildings gotta be open. *spots old rickety building* There! The light's on and everything!  
  
Keiko-...But what if there's creepy people in there?  
  
Kuwabara-...  
  
Keiko-Oh, all right...at least it'll get us out of this rain...  
  
*near the building*  
  
Kuwabara-Ugh...the door's locked...*uses spirit gun to break door down*  
  
Keiko-Nice going. Now the rain's going to blow in.  
  
Kuwabara-*shrug*  
  
Keiko-Plus..there's no one on this floor...let's go upstairs...  
  
*and they continue up many flights of stairs until they reach the attic*  
  
Kuwabara-What the...?  
  
Keiko-Goodness me...  
  
Thomas the Cat-Woah! We've got visitors...  
  
Scat Cat-And they're HUMAN  
  
English Cat-Oh, my...  
  
Russian Cat-Now what are we gonna do?  
  
Keiko-Gulp...now Kuwabara...try not to harass these kitties...  
  
Kuwabara-*in awe* they...they can play the trumpet, the piano, the accordian, the bass, and the gitaur...all better than me! Plus...they talk....  
  
Chinese Cat-Chopsticks! Chopsticks! Chop chop chop! *plays 'chopsticks' on piano*  
  
Keiko-Kuwabara...I'm scared...  
  
Kuwabara-*still in awe*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mushu-Yeah...you. Who else? That daisy over there?!  
  
Daisy-Hi! *waves*  
  
Yusuke-Um...*sweat drop* I'm Yusuke...are you dead too?  
  
Yukina-Oh, me oh my...teehee.  
  
Mushu-Now what, now WHAT kind of question is that? Huh? Huh? Are you trying to imply something??  
  
Yusuke-Um...no...I just thought that maybe those people at the temple...  
  
Mushu-I can breath fire. Don't mess with me, or you'll be toast!  
  
Yusuke-Oh...really?  
  
Mushu-Oh, want some proof, huh? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? Watch and be amazed...*huff puff puff* *cough hack wheeze* Um...due to technical difficulties, the great Mushu cannot perform right now...  
  
Yusuke-Oh, really...  
  
Mushu-I'll be going now...  
  
Yusuke-Not so fast! *grabs Mushu by tail*  
  
Mushu-Huh? Whaddya want? Lemme go! Don't hurt me!  
  
Yusuke-I want something...and I believe you can get it for me...  
  
Mushu-Oh? Whaddya want? Just lemme go after this...  
  
Yusuke-Beer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the aristocrats: I know that the storyline up until Kuwabara comes is a bit different, but this IS my realm...^-^  
  
Sorry Kurama fans...^-^ Of course the REAL Kurama would NEVER fall in love with a fox...;P  
  
Okies....you know...read and review... 


End file.
